Os Cavaleiros na Favela
by Pedunculo Pedante
Summary: Durante uma festa no barraco, os cavaleiros de ouro resolvem aparecer e estragar a alegria do cavaleiros de bronze.


**Os Cavaleiros na Favela **

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam no quintal de Saori, que preparava uma picanha saborosa para animar a festa e estufar a pança do camaradas cavalheiros. Ikki enchia a cara com sangue de boi e Seiya tocava um pagode no pandeiro enquanto Shiryu e Hyoga passavam a mão nas perecas das vizinhas convidadas.

"Oh seus vagabundos!!" gritava Saori de fio dental para Shun e Hyoga. "Vão comer periquita na casa da putas das sua mães, aqui é festa de gente a pampa, tá ligado?"

Os garotos nem prestavam a atenção. A favela tava fervendo com gente maluca e o funk rolando a madrugada. Saori não era muito de dançar a das cachorras, mas gostava de pitbull sarado lhe encoxando nas paredes. Seiya não curtia a idéia de sua namorada dando a bunda pra valente não. Ele brigava e tirava sangue na unha dos atrevidos.

"Oh Saori" grita Seyia com o pandeiro tocando uns toques de ladrão "senta aqui no trombone do papai!!! Vem cantar e e partilhar da melodia do safadão!!!"

Saori não tava nem ligando pro canalha do seu namorado. Seiya era vadio, comia as menininhas e dizia que era doutô...vê se pode!!! Mesmo assim ela fazia carninha gostosa pro rapaz.

Nesse momento Shun tava noiado no colo do irmão Ikki. Os comentários na vizinhança eram de dar dó até em cachorro molhadinho. Os brothers se beijavam e trocavam saliva escarrada de cigarro e maconha amanhecida. Num tavam nem ligando não pros comentários maldosos dos vizinhos. O amor é uma coisa maluca...aparece até quando irmão dá a bunda pra irmão.

Hyoga tava catando uma negona lustrosa lá da barra da Tijuca. A moça era sarada apesar dos cinco filhos, um de cada pai. Hyoga adotou os moleques e fez os canalhinhas trabalharem que nem cachorros na loja de "doce". O movimento tava bom, mas os gambé num dava mole na confiança...propina paga tem que ser na hora. Mas Hyoga era selvagem, sabia do momento e dos acontecimentos da canalhada lá do morro.

A festa tava muito boa e ia bem...mas os cavaleiros de ouro não tinham sido convidados. Personas nom Gratas se é que você me pergunte. Só o Aldebaran tinha passe livre, pois era do sangue e era brother mesmo lá. Bancava o "doce" da galera e não tinha cú na mão.

Como eu tava dizendo, aos cavaleiros dourados eram um bando de canalhas. Chegaram na festa jogando capoeira e derrubando alcatra no chão. Pinga e caipinha voava por cima do telhados com os golpes malandrescos dos safados. Seiya, que era bobo não, chega pro Saga de Gêmeos e resolve botar a banca:

"O seu puto safado...aqui a festa é só pra malandragem, vai caindo fora e limpa sua bunda com sabugo!!"

Saga tava pra valente não, queria sangue e ia arrancar da cabeça do pateta:

"Seiya seu ridículo, vem po pau e me arregaça se tu fô hôme!!!!"

Seiya tava vidradão. A marijuana tava esfumaçanda nas idéias. Sem pensa muito, jogou um mortal de três oitavos na cabeça do douradão. Saga, que num nasceu ontém , pega o pé do Seiya e vira pra jogá no barracão do condenados. Seiya se desdobra e soca o safado bem no meio das fuças. Saga tá lerdando:

"Cacete!!!" grita Saga "se é pra jogar sujo, dispiroca lá na praia ô caçarola!!!"

Seiya aceita o desafio. Vão brigar lá em Ipanema ao meio dia de amahã. Os douradões vão embora levando frango frito e farofa pra festar. Saori se preocupa com o amado:

"Seiya seu apatetado!! Gambé vão tá esperando pra trançar as suas pernas lá na orla!!!"

Seiya nem dá bola. A vadia teve se esfregando nas pernas do Camus de Aquário. Canalha douradão roubou seu mulherão. Que vá procurar sua turma, ele pensa. Mas antes quer dar umas perfuradas na mulher:

"Saori" diz Seiya, "vem pro barracão fazer neném!" e os putos se vão lá pra se deitar.

Dia seguinte, Seiya na areia, esperando o oponente lhe aparecer na cara. Tava esperando briga justa, mas era melhor não confiar. Uma faca de peixeiro se escondia no bolso furado. Vai que precise né!

Os cavalheiros de bronze vireram pra dar apoio, menos Hyoga. Tinha pó pra comerciar. Os pentelhinhos já arranjaram clientela na beira do mar. Negócio da China, se é que me pergunte.

Saga então chega, bermudão furado e peito nu, pra mostrar valentia e conquistar as menininhas. Saori olha o peito cabeludo e fica molhadinha. Mas não não esquece do seu homem não. Mesmo na traição, o rapaz é peruzão, fica de prontidão, e lhe satisfaz como um garanhão.

"Maldito cachorro!!!" grita Saga para Seiya "se tu perder esta briga, tu mina vira minha puta!!"

"Combinado seu seboso!" grita Seiya com cara de cachorro.

E a brigaiada começa. Soco pra cá, soco prá lá. Chute no peito, dedão olho. Os caras num tão brincando!!! A torcida se acumula e a balburdia só se faz é aumentar. Num tem jeito não, se é pra chamar a atenção, é melhor num tá armado. E é isso que o canalha tinha preparado. Saga, como o mau perdedor que é, saca o revólver e mete bala no peito do rival. O sangue lava a alma dos inocentes que tavam assistindo. Saori corre pra acudir o marido e os gambé que só tavam na praça de olho, levam o de Virgem pro manicômio. Seiya que dizer o que lhe resta nessa vida:

"Saori meu bem" diz o quase morto, "num dê bunda pra qualquer um, neném..."

"Eu prometo meu love...me beija enquato tu te move..." e os lábios se tocam pra nunca mais se relembrarem. Seiya já ta morto, e Saori se inconsole...

**Fim**


End file.
